Already Gone
by Sketch0117
Summary: Carly breaks up with Freddie, but for his own good. Songfic based on Already Gone by Kelly CLarkson


**Hey, well, this is my new fic. Have you heard the song Already Gone by Kelly Clarkson? Well, if you haven't, you should. It's just… wow. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Carly's POV

Have you ever felt strongly about someone, but feel like your relationship is just about hurt? Well, I have. Actually, I have been feeling like this over these past couple of years and about Freddie. Our relationship was just coming so addictive that I knew it was time to cut. And you don't know just how horrible it is like to break up with someone you really care about.

_Remember all the things we wanted_

_now all the memories, they're haunted_

_we were always meant to say good bye._

Even when we had our memories together, I somehow always knew we were going to break at some point. I just always knew we had this connection, since the very first time I fell in love with him. She liked me since we started iCarly when we were just 13 years old, but it was enough to know that he loved me. I remember when we were rehearsing a new show for iCarly, that he got trapped in the elevator, and Spencer took 6 hours in fix it.

Or when Sam told everyone he liked the 'Slovianka', that is a weird Russian soup that as the main ingredient has the head of a fish. Everyone thought he was gross, because, as the quote says, 'you are what you eat'. He has such a bad luck. And I'm afraid I'll never laugh of his bad luck ever again… And that fact hurts.

_I didn't want us to burn out_

_I didn't come here to hurt you, _

_Now I can't stop_

I've never really felt so horrible since my parents died and I came to live with Spencer. Actually, I barely felt guilty in my entire life, and now, this feeling is consuming me. But I don't deserve Freddie. Since the day we started dating, he was just so in love with me, or so _obsessed _with me that he thought I was his property or something. He was always sweet and sincere, but I just couldn't open up to him as much as he did with me. I mean, I learned to be independent and Freddie just wanted to take that away from me. He had this obsession with me, that only made things worst. His desire of being the only person for me in this entire world became so frustrated by my way of being, that the last year in our relationship I was just hurting him.

I never wanted to leave him alone, but I just had. And this afternoon, I did. My four-year relationship with Freddie ended today.

_I want you to know_

_That it doesn't matter, where we take this road_

'_cause someone's gotta go_

_And I want you to know, you could have loved me better_

_Flashback._

_I was in his house, we were going to watch The Orphan. But there was something in my mind; something that needed to get out. Freddie was in the kitchen while I was in sitting in the couch, thinking how I was going to tell Freddie that I didn't love him anymore. I was so deep in my thoughts that I didn't notice him sitting next to me and handing me the pop corn. I forced a smile and took some, but I could tell by the frown he had in his face that he already knew something was wrong with me._

"_What's wrong, Car?" He asked me, obviously concerned. _

"_Freddie, there is something I need to tell you. I've been thinking about this for some time, and I can't hide it anymore." He nodded waiting for me to continue. "Freddie… I'm afraid that I don't love you anymore." I met his gaze and he was clearly confused._

"_What?" He asked frowning briefly and then relaxing his features."Please tell me you are kidding me." I shook my head biting my lip, and when I met his gaze again, his eyes were clouding with tears. That made my eyes burn with tears._

"_I'm so sorry, Freddie." I said trying to take his hand in mine, but he quickly took it away. _

"_And now what, Carly?" He asked dropping his gaze to the floor. _

"_For first time in my life, I don't know." Freddie held a sob and looked at me directly in the eyes. _

"_Yes you do. Don't lie to me. How long have you been hiding this from me?" He asked me. Tears kept falling from both of our eyes._

"_For almost two years. I wanted to tell you, but…" _

"_Don't look for more excuses, Carly, you already broke me in pieces. You already did." He wiped the tears from his face. _

"_Freddie, can't you see? Our relationship was only tearing you in pieces. You've tried to change me in so many ways because that way you were going to be happy. But you couldn't. Don't suffer for me. I'm not worth it." I said, trying to use the reason with him. It didn't seem to work._

"_Of course you are, Carly, because I love you."_

"_Maybe you are in love with me, Freddie. But this relationship is not healthy and is going to kill you. It's going to be better if you just forget me." I got up to leave, and he did any objection. He knew he couldn't stop me going home. _

"_I'm sorry, Freddie." I muttered before exiting the house._

_End of the Flashback._

_You know that I loved you so_

_I love you enough to let you go._

I haven't talked to him since that horrible encounter. It's actually even hard to believe that he loves me so much. And I loved him so, so much. He was all my life was about two years ago. And I feel so bad for making him feel like this. I actually hope he will forget me, but I'm not sure if he will. This means I also lose my best friend.

So I think I'll just stay here and let the quilt consume me. For Freddie, I'm already gone. I messed up someone I really care about.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**What do you think? Reviews make me happy :).**


End file.
